


Dessert's on Me, Sweetheart

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dessert puns, Food Porn, Frosting doesn't go there, M/M, Messy messy foreplay, Porn with Humor, Well apparently now it does...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to Two Boys, One Cup (Noodle) -- Gladio and Prompto are left in charge of decorating a cake, but dessert quickly turns into a recipeh for disaster.





	Dessert's on Me, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Three of Promptio Week 2017: "Betrayal/Dessert"  
> Not sure if there's actually any betrayal going on here, but there's lots of dessert going in places it probably shouldn't ;3

 

It had started when Ignis made the mistake of leaving them in charge of the cake.

Everything had been perfect, or so he'd thought. The batter was slowly rising in a pan above the stove, the ingredients for the decorations were all laid out on neatly on the table. For the occasion - celebrating Noct’s recent entry into the Vesper Fishing Hall of Fame - Ignis had prepared only the finest and sweetest ingredients available: handmade vanilla icing, fresh raspberries in a bowl of candied sauce, honey-caramel syrup, and even the prince’s favorite colorful sprinkles in the shape of tiny stars. It had taken him several days to gather everything together in order to make the cake extra special.

Which is why he _really_ should have known better than to leave it in the hands of Prompto and Gladio.

“When do you think Iggy’ll be back?” Prompto said around a mouthful of berries. He licked pink sauce off the tips of his fingers as he glanced up at the taller man beside him,

“Who knows? Couple hours,” came Gladio’s smirk. He, too, had the tube of icing in one hand and was squeezing a particularly large dollop into his open mouth.

Prompto watched him with interest for a moment, his own lips curving up as the way Gladio’s throat bobbed so noticeably when he swallowed. “Think he’ll be mad if we keep eating his stuff?”

“Definitely,” Gladio said as he dumped a fistful of sprinkles into his mouth. “But that’s what he gets for taking the car and the prince, and leaving us at camp.”

“Mhmm….” But the blonde was hardly listening. Just there, at the corner of Gladio’s mouth, a bit of white icing stood out against his full, red lips, the sight of it taking Prompto’s mind down a completely different path. If he didn’t know better, he could have easily mistaken the rogue frosting for something else….  

“Hm? What? Got somethin’ on my face?” The shield reached up to wipe the back of his hand across his mouth, but Prompto dove in to beat him to it. Standing up on the tips of his toes, he put one hand on Gladio’s chest for balance and stretched himself up to lick away the offending frosting.

He was back to leaning against the table and smiling before Gladio could even come to his senses. “Not anymore,” he smiled, and once again dipped a finger into the raspberry sauce for a second taste.

Gladio’s mind had gone from mildly bored to wickedly aroused in mere seconds. That seemed to be a special skill of Prompto’s, and one he would hate to waste.

“Someone’s got a sweet tooth, huh?” he smirked once his brain had finished catching up with the sudden throbbing sensation in the front of his pants. “Better not eat too much, you’ll get a stomachache.”

The blonde opened his mouth -- both in protest and also to suck his sauce coated fingers back into it -- but was stopped when Gladio suddenly took firm hold of his wrist. Rooted, he watched the dark-haired man  bring those candy-coated fingers to his own mouth, swirl his tongue along the tips, and finally draw them in between his lips.

Prompto swallowed, _hard_. Gladio’s eyes were still on him, watching a pinkish-red tint spread over freckled cheeks as Prompto focused on the way that tongue moved against his skin. It was so warm, so slick, and it was lapping a gentle rhythm over every inch of his fingers, and the sensation was going straight to his cock in pulsing bursts.

" _O-ohh,_ " he whispered almost reverently -- sometimes he felt Gladio’s mouth was the closest to the gods he could get in life. When at last his thoroughly cleaned fingers were released with a _pop_ , he followed in a shaky voice, "Thank you."

With a wink and a smile, Gladio turned back to the table -- and the stove next to it -- to check on the cake.

But Prompto was far from finished. Did Gladio really think he could tease him like that and not follow through? The blonde grinned, already formulating his retaliation as he slipped up behind Gladio’s broad back.

"Looks like you missed a spot," he said, and smeared a handful of sauce across the back of the bodyguard’s neck.

It was cold, and Gladio nearly jumped out of his skin as first the sauce, then the contrasting warmth of Prompto’s tongue trailed across it. "Prom, what’re yo--?"

"Hold still, babe." His hand flashed again, and suddenly more sauce was being spread down the length of his neck to where the hem of his tank top hung between his shoulder blades. Prompto’s mouth followed before Gladio could form a proper yelp, and soon the taller man was shuddering as his skin prickled all over.

"You little…," he growled, flashing Prompto his most feral smirk as he whirled around and caught him in his arms. Rather than fear, he found nothing but hunger and lust in those round blue eyes. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Bring it on, big guy."

He regretted his words almost instantly. Expecting a kiss, wild and possessive given the look on Gladio’s face, Prompto was startled to be suddenly shoved back against the table and his vest yanked from his shoulders.

"W-woah," he managed to gasp before Gladio’s mouth was on his and his hands were pawing at his shirt.

"Arms up," came the order, the kiss breaking as swiftly as it started, and Prompto’s heart pounded as he helped Gladio to remove his tank. Amber eyes roved over the sight of newly exposed pale, freckled skin and soft pink nipples. Prompto’s body, he thought, was sweeter than any dessert even Iggy could cook up, and he licked his lips in anticipation. "Stay just like that for me, cupcake. Got it?"

Though he flushed at the implications of the new nickname, Prompto nodded and folded his arms behind his head. The position -- pressed back against the edge of the table, chest bare and trembling under Gladio’s gaze -- left him completely vulnerable. He was like dough in the dark-haired bodyguard’s powerful, capable hands. Where Gladio touched him, he melded easily, his body rolling up to meet every brush of fingertips or flick of that demanding tongue against his skin. But it was what Gladio did next that really gave Prompto a rush. Mouth still suckling one pert, reddened nipple, he reached around the blonde's slender waist to wrap his fingers around the bottle of caramel syrup.

Prompto's eyes widened to saucers when he caught sight of it. "H-hey, big guy, what's that for?"

"Eye for an eye, somethin' like that." Gladio was smirking again, his lips full and glistening as he pulled back just enough to hover the bottle over Prompto's chest instead. A honey-gold glob of syrup began to leak from the open cap, and the blonde watched with bated breath as it was slowly, purposefully dribbled down onto his skin. Gladio squeezed the bottle harder, poured streams of the sticky-sweet liquid over pale flesh, grinning wildly as if he were about to start decorating a cake. By the time he was finished, Prompto's chest and stomach were absolutely covered in the stuff, and he was shivering at the almost sensual way it rolled down the length of his torso.

"You look good enough to eat, babe," Gladio hummed. He licked the residue from the top of the bottle, then tossed the whole thing aside as he turned his focus instead on Prompto’s body. It all looked so, _so_ good, but at last he decided to start from the top and work his way down. That meant the syrup-coated space between Prompto’s delicate, sticky nipples -- a flat plane of pale and freckled skin, a perfect contrast to the rich color of the caramel and absolutely begging to be tasted. As Gladio dipped his head, Prompto braced himself against the edge of the table and tried not to squirm... _too much_.

But the bodyguard’s tongue was merciless. Within moments Prompto was fisting his fingers in dark locks and whimpering at the way Gladio’s mouth left red-and-purple spots in its wake. He traveled down, down, sucking and lapping at the sticky caramel coating until he’d managed to clean nearly every inch of Prompto’s skin, leaving the blonde a shivering, panting mess.

Just one spot escaped his thorough ministrations. Prompto felt rather than saw the syrup running down his side in a mad dash for the hem of his designer jeans, and jolted away from the table and straight into Gladio’s arms. “My pants!" he cried suddenly. Gladio, mistaking his panic for desperation, grinned and tugged his belt off in one, well-practiced move.

"Don't worry, I saved plenty of room for dessert," he hummed as he hooked his fingers in Prompto's jeans. Pulling them down slowly, he let his hungry eyes rove over every inch of revealed skin, licking his lips at the sight of the hard flesh jutting out from a base of soft blonde curls. Prompto hadn't been wearing anything beneath his jeans, and that thought alone got Gladio hard as rock candy. "Mmm. Looks like my favorite treat's on the menu today."

Above him, Prompto swallowed as he watched Gladio kneel down between his now naked legs. "W-what's that?" he asked without really needing to hear the answer.

But Gladio laughed, and to Prompto's surprise he reached for the bowl of berries behind him on the table. "Chocobo sundae," came the playful reply. There was a flash of teeth, then the cold splash fruity pink on heated skin as Gladio poured half the bowl right onto Prompto's hard cock.

"A-ahh!! Mmm!" Prompto squealed, his body shuddering at the strange sensation of the cool, slick sauce running over his pulsing flesh. But he didn’t have time to react properly considering Gladio’s mouth was on him as quickly as he could suck in a breath.

Full lips surrounded his cock in an instant, and that wicked mouth was swallowing him down with conviction. With every bob of Gladio’s head he took Prompto in deeper, rolled his tongue over candy-coated skin and hummed at the mix of sweet and salty flavors. Within seconds, his mouth and beard were a slick, sugary pink and still he kept going.

Prompto chewed his lip, unable to resist the sweet warmth of Gladio's throat closing around him. He rocked forward, encouraged by the sounds coming from the larger man, faster and faster until he could feel himself approaching the edge of climax. One more clench of Gladio's throat, one more swirl of that delectable tongue against the underside of his cock, and he was beginning to lose it. "Mmmm, Gladi...o...! _It's too good, I can't -- !_ "

In answer, large hands slid up over the curve of his slender hips, trailing up to grip Prompto's spit-and-syrup-slicked waist and hold him in place. He swallowed Prompto down until his nose was buried in soft curls and his throat was filled with his sweet, pulsing cock. It was too much. With a burst of energy Prompto came, moaning out in pleasure as his orgasm crashed over him and he emptied himself in that accommodating mouth.

No sooner had he slumped back against the table then Gladio was pulling away again. Prompto's cock slipped from his raspberry-coated lips with a pop, and he got to his feet, mouth twisted in a gloating grin. “Guess we both got something for dessert, huh.” As he leaned closer, he flicked his tongue out against Prompto’s lips to share a taste. The mix of flavors had Prompto flushing from head to toe all over again.

Yet, while the blonde was still balanced against the table, his chest rising and falling in an attempt to catch his breath, he was far from letting things end there. Not only could he see the outline of Gladio's own hard cock trapped beneath his jeans, but they still had so many delectable combinations left to try. After all, when would they get an opportunity like this again? So, smiling coyly as he gazed up at the bodyguard from under half-lidded eyes, Prompto set to task on their second dessert of the evening.

"Babe," he said, shifting his weight forward until he was holding himself up against Gladio's chest instead. The larger man's arms wound around him automatically. "I think I have room for a little more. Indulge me?"

A chuckle, and Gladio was dipping down to bring their lips together in a series of soft, chaste kisses. "What're you in the mood for next?"

"I was thinking," Prompto grinned, nipping slightly at Gladio's lip when he came in for the next kiss. "Of trying out a new recipe."

Gladio quirked an eyebrow, but his smirk merely widened. "Yeah? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Take off your clothes."

Prompto lent a hand while Gladio stripped first his tank top, then his jeans, the perky blonde's fingers working at an almost impatient pace as they tugged and pulled at fabric. Even once Gladio stood naked before him in all his chiseled glory, Prompto wasted little time in pausing to stare (he would have plenty of time for that later, anyway). Instead, he helped to guide Gladio onto his back on the ground, and pulled a handful of ingredients down from the table before settling onto his own knees beside the bodyguard.

Gladio smiled as he stretched out in the position. Arms behind his head to give him a good view of Prompto leaning over him, he let his thighs fall open in just a hint of invitation. Between them, his cock jutted up toward the bright, morning sky, a thick, pulsing, and (in Prompto's opinion) delicious sight. The blonde licked his lips as he sized it up.

"Hold still," he commanded, flashing Gladio a sweet smile as he scooped up the tube of vanilla icing Ignis had left for them. There was quite a bit, but given the sheer girth of Gladio's dick he would likely need to use most of it for what he had in mind. Carefully, he brought the tube down between Gladio's legs and squeezed.

The icing came out of the tube in a long, even strip all the way to the very tip of Gladio's cock. Prompto stared wide-eyed at the perfect way the frosting seemed to cling to his heated skin, the way his cock throbbed and twitched in reaction. Gladio himself groaned as he watched Prompto work, and when the blonde dove back in for a second pass, he struggled not to buck up for more.

"Gods, that's cold," he hissed, his chest tightening at the sensation -- more pleasure than discomfort, but still a breath-taking balance of the two -- and clenched his fingers into fists behind his nape. Prompto was unrelenting. He had to maneuver carefully around Gladio's prone form to get the angle just right, but after a few more minutes his work was complete.

Gladio's dick stood straight up, harder and firmer than he had ever remembered seeing it before, and absolutely covered in a perfectly even coat of frosting that even Ignis would have praised. Around the base, several well-spaced dollops of icing formed a delicate pattern that somehow reminded Prompto of a wedding cake.

Only...with more dick.

"Prom," came Gladio's deep voice from the other end of his body, and Prompto slowly cast his gaze up to meet hazy amber eyes. "Tell me you're gonna taste test?"

A smirk, and pink lips curled up in a teasing smile. "Like this?" he asked as he set the tube of icing aside and settled more comfortably between Gladio's thighs. His hands found their way to solid hips, and with a promising wink Prompto sunk down until the tip of his tongue was just close enough to flick away the slightest bit of icing at the top.

Gladio's groan was almost pitiable. Still smiling, Prompto sat back on his thighs and smacked his lips, feigning a thoughtful expression while he considered the taste. "Hmm, missing a couple things, I think," he said, and tapped his finger against his chin. "Something sweet, maybe." Gladio followed his gaze to the bowl of berries and sauce still half-full in the bowl beside them. Suddenly swallowing, he wondered if he was about to receive the same treatment he'd dished out.

His anticipation turned to confusion, then surprise, when Prompto dipped his fingers into the bowl and placed them not on Gladio's body but on his own instead.

Slender fingers spread red-pink syrup over the curve of his thigh, up and over his hip, slowly, teasingly as he knew he had a captive audience. As Gladio watched, he trailed those fingers out of sight around his back, but it was all too clear where he was pressing them a moment later when he let out a shuddering sigh.

"Prom, fuck," Gladio swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of the blonde's cock jolting back to life in his lap. "Turn around, let me watch."

Prompto was all too eager to comply. He shifted atop Gladio's body until he was straddling his toned abs, back and ass in full view with two of his syrup-coated fingers stroking at the sensitive hole there. He teased the tight ring of muscle, biting his bottom lip as he began to work the first finger inside. The sauce was cool and helped to ease the burn of his muscles stretching, loosening, and very quickly he was able to add a second finger in with the first.

Yet while Prompto himself was enjoying the slow tease, Gladio was far less patient. Before the blonde even noticed him moving he had scooped up a thick glob of the sauce and was smearing it around in the space between his trembling cheeks. Prompto let out a surprised gasp, but his body responded automatically. His hips rolled back to meet the touch even as he begged Gladio with his soft blue eyes.

"Show me just how _sweet_ that sweet tooth of yours is, cupcake."

Prompto flashed a playful grin back at the bodyguard at that one. He stretched himself out atop his body and, while Gladio’s fingers worked to open him wide, set to task on his massive, sugar-coated cock. He lapped at the icing swirled around the tip, closed his lips around it and hollowed out his cheeks as if he could suck at the juicy cream within, too. The harder he worked, the deeper he could feel Gladio’s fingers moving inside him. When he dipped his tongue into the frosted slit, he felt a particularly toe-curling pressure against his prostate, leaving his own cock weeping for attention on Gladio’s stomach.

At last, it was a sharp smack delivered to Prompto’s ass that had him scrambling to reposition himself. Legs on either side on Gladio’s waist, his chest and ass sticky with the residue of their messy foreplay, Prompto eagerly rolled his hips back until the head of that massive, decorated cock was readied against his opening. Gladio winked at him and, before the blonde could react, grabbed his hips and thrust up into him in one, fast move.

Like a sugar rush, the force of it was enough to drive Prompto wild. He moaned as his body was bucked forward, fingers scrambling for sudden purchase as he felt the mix of sweets being pushed deep inside. While the sauce and the icing helped his body accomodate Gladio’s girth, the small berries served to fill him completely, squishing into the space between his walls and the larger man’s cock.

For a long moment Gladio remained still. He was in awe of the way Prompto’s body had so easily accepted him, at the range of expressions playing across the blonde’s face. Inside he was both hot and cold, and so, _so_ slick. With each heartbeat his walls seemed to constrict around him in fluttering waves. But Prompto -- being Prompto -- couldn't sit still for long. With a whine he clenched around the weight inside him, squeezing Gladio until his eyes rolled back, and attempted to lift himself back off of it.

No good. The ingredients inside him squelched loudly, mixing together to create a sticky, suctioning mess. He was too tight, too full, and Gladio's cock was only growing within his sweet channel, becoming impossibly harder with every attempt to pull away.

"F-fuck, Gladdy," Prom started, his breath catching in a sudden concern. Once more he tugged his hips, and once more found only resistance. "I t-think...maybe we should...."

"Don't stop, gods that feels amazing, baby -- !" Gladio dropped his head back as he groaned, low and deep. Without thinking he gripped his hands on either side of Prompto's waist, holding him still as he bucked up with desperation, impaling himself even deeper inside that soft, slick heat. "You're so sweet baby, so damn good."

Caught between the rush of overwhelming pleasure and the nagging feeling that they’d made a terrible mistake, Prompto could only chew his lip and bite back a whimpering moan. Gladio was still moving under him, still thrusting and rocking and squeezing his hips, apparently unaware of just how deep he'd gone or how unnaturally red Prompto's cheeks had flushed. Faster and faster, thoughts consumed by the caress of vanilla passion sliding over every inch of his dick. Soon, even Prompto was unable to resist the call of his need as he fisted one hand around his own cock and pumped with abandon.

"Gladdy, _Gladdy_ , _right there_ , _m-mmm, yeah!!_ " Blonde hair flew about his freckled face, his shoulder tensed and he arched back, body sensing his orgasm's approach. Inside he grew impossibly tighter, coiled up like rope of licorice until he felt he was going to snap in two. Still, Gladio pounded up relentlessly, chasing his own pleasure deep in the smaller man's ass. The pressure, the suction, everything was perfect -- and there was still the taste of caramel on his lips, the scent of sugar and sweets in the air. He tugged Prompto down hard as he bucked into him again, and was rewarded with the blonde's honeyed cries when his prostate was all but driven in two.

"O-ohh, I'm gonna... _AH! c-come!_ "

Gladio answered with an encouraging growl, his own orgasm already beginning to tear through him as well. Just as Prompto pumped himself for the final time, Gladio, too, arched off the ground and burst his sex deep inside his sweet lover's heat. White, milky spurts spilled out across chiseled abs, not unlike the frosting he'd painted on him earlier, while more and more of the hot cum filled him from within. Prompto shuddered through his climax until his voice was raw and his thighs trembled with strain below. With a gasp, he collapsed forward and buried his face in Gladio's chest.

"Gods...." The word tumbled out into the vibrating air surrounding them, spoken from Gladio's lips but the feeling was mutual. After a moment Prompto at last found the strength to raise his head, and smiled when his lips brushed against his lover's.

"So much for Iggy's cake," he grinned. "Better clean up before he gets back."

"Wait a sec. Baby, can you move your hips a little to the left?" There was an odd tone in his voice, a little hesitance and... _panic_? Prompto opened his eyes wide as he tried to lift his body -- and realized he couldn't move an inch.

The nagging feeling he’d pushed to the back of his mind became a terrible sinking sensation in his gut. "Uh, oh...."

"Just pull harder or something -- "

"I'm trying, Gladdy, I'm stu --"

"Don't even say it, that's impossible."

"But I can't move and -- oww, knock it off!"

Gladio furrowed his brows, fingers still clamped on slender hips from where he'd tried to forcibly pull their bodies apart. Icing and sauce clung to his sensitive skin. Only moments before it had felt like slick heaven, but now it was beginning to harden, tighten uncomfortably around him. "You gotta relax, cupcake, this is startin’ to chafe."

"Hel- _lo?_ How do you think _I_ feel?!" Prompto's voice was a pained whine. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he doubled over the larger man's lap. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Now would you relax already, I think I can...just...."

"OWW! Gladdy, I said knock that off, ya big lug!"

"You're one to talk." The pinch came again, but this time it was Gladio who cried out in pain. "Dammit! I hate to say it but I think we're gonna need some help."

"Oh, no. Nooo, no _nonono_." Blue eyes widened in a totally different kind of panic. "We can _NOT_ call Ignis, he will never let us live this down. Hell, he probably won't let us live at all. Forget it, no way."

"So you got any better ideas? Think fast, or figure out what you're gonna tell the prince when he catches us like this."

Prompto swore under his breath, and instantly regretted it as a wave of discomfort surged through him. "Okay, okay! Fine. But _you_ gotta call him."

"Gimme your phone," Gladio sighed. Prompto strained until he could hook his fingers around the jeans left haphazardly at the foot of the table, and practically threw his phone at Glado's face. This earned him a dark glare in return, which the bodyguard kept locked on him while the dialed Ignis' number by heart and pressed the screen to his ear. It rang several times before Prompto heard a tinny voice pick up on the other end.

"Oh, uh. Hey, Igs. How's it goin'?" Prompto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, um, got a quick question for ya. Prom and I, uh. We were just, y'know, working on that cake while you were out and -- oh, um, no it's fine, everything's fine, don't worry. But, uh, we were wondering if there's any way to... _unstick_ this stuff? Yeah. Mmhmm. Right. Oh.... _Oooh_.... G-got it. Thanks. T-take your time, then. Yup."

He hung up just as the last of the color drained from his face. Prompto held his breath until the dark-haired bodyguard saw fit to speak again.

"He says soap and water. Or...well…."

"Well? _What??_ "

"...This stuff is edible, right?"

For a heartbeat, Prompto merely stared at him as if waiting for the punchline. But he soon realized the joke was on him, for before he could open his mouth to protest he found himself suddenly flipped onto his back with Gladio bending over between them. When he felt the first lick of that rough tongue against the underside of his balls, two thoughts flashed through his mind at once. The first was: When had Gladio gotten this flexible?

The second was: Maybe there _was_ such a thing as too much dessert….

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Poor Noct never did get his cake.... )


End file.
